yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style
Despite this wiki being made as documentation for a fan-made project, we hope to maintain a standard of quality for the wiki. The goal of quality writing is to make articles easy to read, easy to reference and accessible to a variety of users. The range of users that visit our wiki can range from our hardcore RP veterans to people with no experience with the Persona universe, coming in to get a feel of the mechanics before participating. It is because of the scope of the users that we need to keep up a standard that doesn't instantly singe somebody's eye out when they read an article. Wiki Rules To maintain an acceptable standard of quality in the wiki, the following rule(s) are in place. *'Pages are not to be made for characters younger than 1 week (of active participation).' Grammar Special Terms The list of below terms are to be capitalised on in their use if they are used to reference concepts in the Persona universe. *Shadow *Persona *Midnight Channel The plural form for the term 'Persona' should be 'Personas'. While it is recognised that an alternative spelling is 'Personae', we should enforce a sense of consistency, alongside with the fact that simply adding an 's' will simplify the recognition process. Units of Measurement The adopted system used for displaying units of measurement in this wiki should be in American Imperial. This is not the result of favouritism but due to a majority of the users from YasoHigh being American and their widespread adoption of the Imperial units of measurement. However, contributors are required to add the conversions to metric units for international readers. Romanisation of Japanese The YasoHigh wiki is run by people who use English as their primary mode of communication and are unlikely to be able to read Japanese. As such, words of Japanese origin will be expressed in Romanji, the use of Roman lettering. For areas or people that are in Japanese, the rule of thumb for use in the wiki is to adopt the translation that was provided in Persona 4. Examples of such words include: *Inaba *Samegawa *Aiya *Okina While at times it may be necessary to express words in their original language, contributors are asked to provide English translations, as well as explanations of cultural references used in the term/saying, if any. Language Since there are different users of the RP adopting different standards of English, I have personally thought to standardising the language used in the wiki to American English. However, this standard is something that is still under deliberation and will be modified at a later date. In the meantime, there will be no enforcement for differences of spelling between UK and American English. Cross-linking The first mention of a name should be linked to their respective character pages. This is not required for subsequent mentions. Note: This rule does not apply to the 'Relationships' section of pages. Organisation Character Profiles Character profiles should follow the style as dictated in Template:Character. We understand that all the information tabs may not be useful to a character at certain times. However, all characters will eventually awaken their Personas and its abilities and this requires the pages to be updated when it happens. The changes are made instantaneously in order for the wiki to remain an up-to-date and useful resource. We ask that you do not remove these empty tabs as it simplifies the updating process for the editors. We apologise for how unsightly it may make your character page in the meantime. There are two sections in the character profiles that have deliberately relaxed rules: relationships and plot. Relationship The rationale for the inclusion of this section is as a reference sheet for RP'ers to note down which characters their own character have interacted with. It may be as detailed as deemed fit by the owner of the character. Plot The plot section for the character page is meant to be a record of significant events that have happened to the character. Unlike Story, contributors are not required to restrict its content to just Midnight Channel related events. In fact, details from CD posts are encouraged to be recorded in this section. Skills The skills table in the page are to be left blank until the character awakens and as the sub progresses, chosen skills should be updated immediately. This applies to regular and scanner characters.